Revenge of the SkyWing Queen
by SukoreanWarlord
Summary: The dragonets of destiny have been captured by a vengeful queen with murder in her heart. Rated T for moderate violence and torture. And because I'm paranoid. I promise you'll like it! If not, you may yell at me by way of a review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. SukoreanWarlord here. So, um, this is my first fanfic about the dragonets of destiny. Actually, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. Don't worry though. I have plenty of experience in writing about dragons since I'm writing my own book about them. Oh, and I don't own Wings of Fire or any of the characters.**

Tsunami woke to the sound of mournful wailing and the stench of death. Her first instinct was to make sure the other dragonets were okay. She stood up, then started to panic as she realized she had shackles around her ankles and an iron collar bolted to the floor. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked around, assessing the situation. Clay and Starflight were to her right, Sunny to her left, and all three restrained like herself. Glory was nowhere to be seen. They were in a cramped prison cell, and the musky, stale scent told her it was underground.

She yanked first on Sunny's chains, then her own to see if they could be broken. Unfortunately, they didn't budge. An iron muzzle prevented her from asking the others if they were alright. Frustrated, Tsunami sat down, lashing her tail angrily. Forgetting that she was the only one who could see in the dark, she tried to get Starflight's attention. Smacking herself on the forehead as she remembered, she lit up all her glowing SeaWing stripes. She had often done this for the other dragonets when it got too dark out.

Turning, she saw relief and gratitude on Sunny's face. The little dragonet was obviously terrified. Wrapping her wings around her, Tsunami saw Clay doing likewise for Starflight. She tried to send out calming vibes, but the golden SandWing was still trembling. Suddenly, cold laughter echoed through the chamber, sending chills down Tsunami's spine. Sunny whimpered, the sound muffled by the gag. A hideous looking dragon stepped into the light, face scarred and deformed beyond belief. A deep, female voice asked, "What's the matter? Don't you recognize me?" Tsunami shuddered. She _knew _that_ voice._ "Well. I'm_ deeply _offended. Here. Let me introduce myself. Queen Scarlet, ruler of all SkyWings. Bow to me if you value your life."

**Ok, I know that was a pretty short chapter, but I'm out of time to work. I'll try to update later, tomorrow at the latest. Hopefully, 's all for now. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back! OK, so, I loved all my reviews! Yes, Zero, I will write more. And FanFictionConnection, in answer to your question, yes it takes place after the series. The only difference is that Morrowseer and Kestrel are still alive. Well, thanks for all of the encouragement everyone! Here's chapter 2.**

Clay didn't know what to do. Starflight had bowed the instant they were told to, crossing his front talons and touching his forehead to the floor. Tsunami was growling deep in her throat while Sunny cowered against the burly SeaWing. Yes, Clay valued his life. No, he did not wish to bow to this crazy, vengeful, and definitely dangerous SkyWing. "Bow before me or I'll tear this one's throat out." Scarlet said menacingly. She seized Sunny by the shoulder and held her talon to the SandWing's neck, claws extended. Sunny let out a terrified squeak. With a muffled yelp, Clay threw himself to the ground. Tsunami growled once more, then reluctantly bowed as well.

"Isn't this just _thrilling_? The dragonets of destiny, _bowing_ to _me_! I can't _wait_ to see the look on Morrowseer's face when I tell him." Tsunami yelled something through the gag, probably "Go swim with an electric eel, Squid-Brain!" It was her favorite insult, ever since the Kingdom of the Sea, though she never used it on the dragonets. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." Scarlet continued. "Now that I have you, you're each going to feel all the pain and misery you caused me. But for you, it will be much, much worse." She emphasized this by giving Sunny a shake before tossing her to the ground.

"Who should I start with? The nervous MudWing? Or the stunted SandWing? Such a difficult decision. How about the SeaWing? Her will is strong. It'll take a long time to break her. But break her I shall. I promise you. Guards!" Scarlet said. "Take her away. I'll deal with you guys later." Scarlet followed her guards out of the cell as they dragged a thrashing Tsunami away. With one last menacing laugh, Scarlet locked the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Starflight curled into a tight little ball, while Sunny burst into tears. Clay wrapped one wing around each of the smaller dragonets, trying to comfort them. Both huddled into his sides, and Sunny hugged his foreleg gratefully. He really hoped Tsunami was alright.

Then, a bloodcurdling scream tore through the air, along with cold laughter. There were shouts and curses, then a sharp cry, then silence. Clay spread his wings protectively around Sunny and Starflight. Then the noise started up again. There were several loud cracks, then incoherent screaming. All three dragonets clapped their talons over their ears. This continued for hours, although Clay wasn't sure exactly how many. Clay drifted in and out of nightmares in which his friends were tortured to death while he was forced to watch.

**Uh oh! Looks like the dragonets are in trouble. What happened to Tsunami? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Please review. I will try to respond to each of them, but I might miss a few. I am open to friendly criticism and/or suggestions. As always, I'll try to update soon. -SukoreanWarlord**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zero-Thank you sooooooo much for the encouragement! This is so awesome. I've had 70 viewers so far and it's only my third day as a member of this website! Anyway, I've got a little bit of a writer's block, but I will try my best to make this chapter acceptable, if not better. As much as I may want to, I don't own WOF or any of the characters. Most of my updates will happen at night, as I am virtually nocturnal. I'm actually writing this chapter at 4:46 AM. I do work for the first half of the day though, since I only sleep for a few hours each day. Ok, I'll stop rambling now. Here's chapter three:**

Clay was having nightmares. Sunny could tell by the way he twitched and muttered in his sleep. She wanted to wake him up, but then again, they all needed their rest if they were to survive what was to come. She made up her mind. Clay couldn't be getting much rest like that. If anything, it might just make him more tired. Gently shaking his shoulder, Sunny poked Clay with her snout. Clay woke with a start, yelling something incomprehensible through the iron muzzle binding his mouth.

The three sat in miserable silence, trying to block out Tsunami's screams from the other room. Sunny felt like she was going to start crying again. Suddenly, everything went quiet. Starflight sat up, pricking his ears. Then Sunny heard it too. Footsteps echoed down the hall, along with a clanking noise. The footsteps stopped outside the dragonets' cell, and Sunny heard the click of a key turning in the lock.

The door swung open, and there stood Scarlet, with blood on her talons and a sort of leash in her claws. Yanking on the chain, Scarlet pulled Tsunami forward. The SeaWing was covered with cuts and bruises, and there was blood everywhere. She looked half dead. As the guards were chaining Tsunami to the floor again, Scarlet said, "Well that was fun, wasn't it. Oh, don't worry, I'm not done with you yet, but tomorrow I think I'll play with someone else. How about you, NightWing?"

She put her clawtips under Starflight's chin, forcing the blind dragonet to face her. "Yes. I think you'll do nicely. We'll have so much fun together. I wonder if I can get any of you to tell me where that cursed RainWing is hiding." Starflight flinched. Clay, Sunny, Tsunami, and Starflight had been patrolling the outskirts of SkyWing territory when they had been attacked by Scarlet's soldiers. Sunny had been overpowered first. Starflight had had no way of fighting back, as he couldn't even see his opponents. Clay had been next, the burn in his leg making fighting difficult. Tsunami had been the last to go down, but the fight had been unfair. The dragonets were outnumbered five to one.

Only Glory hadn't been captured, since she was in the rainforest trying to rule both her tribes. There was no way Sunny was gonna betray her friend to this lunatic. "Until tomorrow, Little Shadow." Scarlet said sweetly. Tsunami stood glaring defiantly as the red dragon left, but as soon as she was gone, the blue dragon collapsed. Sunny was at her side in a heartbeat. She and Clay went over the SeaWing's injuries. Blood poured from several deep cuts, and many of her ribs were broken. Scales had been ripped off, and there were burns all over her body.

Sunny was most worried about a deep gash that ran along the rebellious dragon's side, from the base of her tail to her left foreleg. It looked infected, and black was starting to eat away at the edges. _Poison_. Tsunami's breath came in short, ragged gasps, and her sides heaved as she fought to breathe.

Sunny wished there was something, anything, she could do for the suffering dragonet. But there wasn't. All she could do was wait.

**Ok, so I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Not sure why, but I did. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! So, this chapter is dedicated to Zero. Zero, your reviews have inspired and encouraged me. I really appreciate your support. Please continue to read and review! Thanks.**

**Saphina- yes. Scarlet is nothing but an evil torturing machine. I agree completely.**

**Guest- OK, um, not sure if Guest is your username or if that just means you don't have an account, but thanks**

**Kitty- your book sounds pretty freaking awesome! But, um, you're starting to scare me. Have you tried not being violent? OK, never mind. I'm violent too. I bite and scratch and file my nails to points when annoyed. No joke.**

**Zero- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You are officially my favorite reader.**

**Ebony-The-Dragon: You are the first person, sorry, _dragon_, to follow me. I love you so much! Please review! It would make my day.**

**FanFictionConnection- yeah. I like cliff hangers too. Also, you are my second follower. You are awesome.**

**Well, here's chapter 4:**

Starflight was trying not to freak out. He couldn't see Tsunami, being blind and all, but he could tell she wasn't doing so well. Her breathing was labored, and the stench of blood and burnt scales filled the air. If there was going to be a test later on how to stay calm in an emergency, he was going to fail. Which was crazy, because Starflight usually dominated tests.

Unable to do anything else, Starflight drifted into a fitful and dreamless sleep. He woke with a start to the sound of a key turning in the lock, and that familiar cold laughter. Backing into a corner, he tried to blend with the shadows. He heard a rustling sound, and reaching forward, he found that Clay had spread his wings in front of him protectively. "Your efforts are adorable, MudWing. They really are. But I suggest you step aside, or I'll do more than just hurt him. Is that what you want?"

Clay let out a mournful keening sound, and suddenly, Starflight felt exposed, and he knew Clay had moved away. "I don't need guards for this one. I'll take him myself. Come along, Little Shadow," Scarlet purred. "We'll have so much fun. Don't you agree?" Starflight whimpered. He dug his claws into the stone floor as the SkyWing pulled on his leash. Chain. Whatever. Anyway, Scarlet pulled so hard she nearly strangled him. With a muffled choking noise, Starflight was yanked forward.

One of the dragonets growled, and judging by the scrabbling noise and loud thud, accompanied by a splash, Tsunami had tried and failed to stand up. Starflight smiled reassuringly in what he thought was in Tsunami's direction. He was pushed and pulled along, Scarlet rambling about all the things she was going to do to him. Abruptly, he was pulled to a stop. He heard a door being pulled open, and was unceremoniously shoved inside.

Tripping over the threshold, Starflight landed in a heap at the center of a cold room. Without a word, Scarlet dragged him across the floor. His collar was bolted to the rough stone, and his muzzle was removed. "If you're gonna kill me, get it over with." Before the NightWing island, Starflight's voice would have shook, and he'd be cowering in fear. Now though, he was braver, and would battle an army singletaloned to save his friends. Which meant there was no way he was going to betray Glory.

"Oh. I'm not going to kill you. Or at least, not yet. We're going to have a little fun first.

Bwa ha ha! Yeah, I know. I'm totally evil. Kitty, please don't kill me for leaving you guys hanging. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So, first off, I don't own WOF or any of the characters. Second, who do you guys think should save the dragonets? Ooh, and who else should be Scarlet's prisoners? Smolder, Deathbringer, Qibli, the list goes on and on. What do you think of Sunny finding someone special, and the dragonets', um, dates? Mates? Whatever you want to call them coming to rescue our favorite dragons? Please answer by way of a review. Kitty, knowing you, I'll probably get an enthusiastic and somewhat violent answer. Here's chapter 5:**

"Where to start. Knives? Whips? Ooh, I know!" Scarlet squealed. "How about we set you on fire?"

"Um, how about _not_? Starflight countered.

"Aww. You're no fun." Starflight guessed she was pouting. He could hear it in her voice. "Fine. We'll do all three!" Scarlet growled. With a loud _Snap!_ a whip studded with pointed metal bits was brought down on Starflight's wings and back. _Crack! _It snaked out to lash his snout. He gritted his teeth but kept silent. After about five minutes of continuous pain, Scarlet finally stopped.

"Tell me where that cursed RainWing is and I'll let you go free."

"Never," Starflight choked out, the one word taking all his energy. Scarlet began slowly dragging a knife from just under his left eye and down his face. He gasped in pain but stayed silent, refusing to show Scarlet how much it hurt. "Tell me what I want to know and all of this can stop," Scarlet said in a honey-sweet voice. Unable to make a sound, Starflight could only shake his head as he tried not to black out.

"Then you'll die painfully by my claws!"

There was a rustling noise, then a horrible sound like claws being dragged down a blackboard. Starflight cringed, and Scarlet lifted his chin, running the tips of her claws along his jaw. "Don't mind me. I'm just sharpening the knives. I can't work with a rusty blade. It leaves such an ugly scar."

Starflight snapped at her, sinking his teeth into her talon. Scarlet howled with pain and anger. "That was really stupid." she snarled in his ear. "You're gonna pay for that." His left front talon was bolted to a low table. Unable to pull free or lash out with his other talon, Starflight braced himself for what was next.

Shifting so she was behind him, Scarlet wrapped one talon around his snout so he couldn't cry out. Without warning, she swung down with the knife, slicing into his ankle. He thrashed and clawed, but it did no good with the chains still restraining him. Silent tears rolled down Starflight's cheeks as Scarlet slowly hacked off his talon.

There was a sickening crunch as cold steel broke through bone. Swinging the knife down once more, Scarlet severed the talon. Throwing her off his back, Starflight howled his pain to the sky for all to hear. "Enough. Shadows should be seen and not heard." Scarlet snapped. "I know how we can remedy your little behavior problem." She pinned the NightWing to the floor, turning his head to face the wall by his horns. With the other talon, she slammed her fist into his jaw three times in rapid succession. Each time she punched him, an awful _crack _echoed through the chamber. "There." Scarlet said as she released him. "Try to talk around _that_! Oh, and don't worry. Your jaw won't be broken forever. It'll just leave a nasty scar. One to rival mine, I think."

**Aww, sad. Starflight may never be able to speak again. I'm so evil. And yeah, I know, that was a pretty short chapter. I'm sorry. I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wassup, my people? Ok, so I don't own WOF or any of the characters. :{ And Guys? There will be a happy ending to this story. **

**FanFictionConnection- the girls haven't gone unharmed. Tsunami can barely move, Glory will be introduced to the story soon, and Sunny is next on Scarlet's torture list. Then Clay. No one makes it out of this fanfic unscathed, sister.**

**Kitty- none of the dragonets will die, although a certain scarlet colored SkyWing might.**

**Saphina- Thank you.**

**Guest- yeah. That would be epic. I just might do that. A RainWing army sounds rather funny. But also terrifying. Thanks for the vocab lesson. 'Partners' does sound a lot better than 'mates' when referring to dragons.**

**Zero- thanks.**

**Blackcat-about Starflight's talon, read my comment at the end of the chapter.**

**Here's chapter six:**

Sunny was horrified. When Scarlet dragged Starflight away, she had been expecting screams to echo down the hall for hours. Instead, there were only two cries, and Sunny was pretty sure the first one had been Scarlet. It gave her a bad feeling. Now she knew why. Scarlet had returned dragging an unconscious Starflight by the neck.

Starflight's jaw was broken, so he couldn't have cried out. His left wing was dislocated, and several of the bones in his other wing were snapped. The bones in both his forelegs were fractured, and his left talon had been brutally hacked off. Many ribs were broken as well. Scarlet hadn't bothered to replace his muzzle, since he couldn't speak anyway.

Sunny looked up, and saw that Scarlet had a bite mark on her talon, and several scratches on her face and arms. Good old Starflight. The SkyWing watched Starflight toss and moan for a while, obviously enjoying herself, then abruptly turned and left, locking the door behind her.

Sunny rushed to Starflight's side, and Clay helped Tsunami over to him. Clay quickly set the dislocated wing, causing the NightWing to moan and stir in his sleep. Sunny stroked his snout,and would have murmured comfortingly if she'd been able to. Tsunami suddenly sat up, and Sunny could practically see the idea forming in her mind.

Beckoning to Clay, she gestured frantically at his muzzle and said something incomprehensible. Clay walked over to her, ducking his head down to her level. Sunny saw the SeaWing fumble around with something behind Clay's head, and with a sharp _click_, his muzzle slid to the floor. "How did you _do_ that?" Clay asked. Tsunami rolled her eyes, pointing to her own gag like, _Duh!_ "Oh. Right. Um, why don't you undo Sunny's, and I'll watch you. Then I can get yours off." Tsunami nodded exaggeratedly like, _Uh huh. Very _good_ Clay! _

Sunny dipped her head, and felt Tsunami apply pressure to the gag near her neck. There was a second click, and Sunny's muzzle dropped to the ground. Clay moved behind the SeaWing, and ten seconds later, Tsunami's muzzle fell to the stones. "Um, Tsunami? How _did_ you do that?'

"Easy." The SeaWing said. "I remembered that Scarlet hadn't used a key or anything when she took mine off before. I just had to mess around with it for a while, and found a hole to push your claw into. That releases the catch." Sunny smiled, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she felt hope.

**Yay! There. Now they have hope again. Don't worry. I'll have an animus dragon heal Starflight's talon and jaw. And maybe his vision. We'll see. No pun intended. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um, hi everyone! I don't own WOF or any of the characters. I am sooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update!**

**FanFictionConnection-Thanks.**

**Secret-Yeah. I think I'll do that.**

**Guest-Thanks.**

**Zero-Thank You.**

**Saphina- : )**

**SaberDragon20-Good idea.**

**Kitty-Your characters sound awesome! Anyway, thanks for not murdering me.**

**I'm thinking of letting each of the dragonets have a few words (and claws) with Scarlet. But Glory and Deathbringer will have the honor of completely mutilating her, then placing her in prison for oh, say, forever! Sorry. I got carried away. On with the story!**

A pitch black storm with blood-red lightning raged in Queen Glory's scales. Splendor shrank back, wondering what on earth could have caused it. "What did you say?" Glory asked, deathly calm. It scared Splendor even more than the shouting. "I-I-I said they haven't returned yet, my queen." She backed up another step as Glory's scales seemed to grow even darker, if that was possible.

"Leave me. I must speak with the council."

As a pale green Splendor flew off, assumably toward the nearest fruit tree, Glory began pacing across the court room floor. As the new queen, she had established a council that included the dragonets of destiny, Deathbringer, Grandeur, Jambu, and a few others.

Deathbringer rose from his place at the council and wrapped one wing around Glory, guiding her back to the head of the table. "Don't worry. Clay probably just found the motherload of melons or something. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Wait. When were they supposed to be back?" Mangrove asked. Normally, Glory wouldn't consult a RainWing about anything important, but Mangrove was one of the few sensible dragons in her tribe.

"Starflight said they'd only be gone for a week. They've been missing for three days now," Deathbringer said.

"You could try using the dream-visitor," suggested Jambu. All eyes turned to stare at him. "What?" he asked.

"Jambu, that might actually work! You're a genius! Er, that was smart of you," Glory said. "Thank you. Mangrove, bring me the dream-visitor. Deathbringer, I'd like to speak with you. Everyone else, you are dismissed."

After everyone left, Deathbringer asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really. I had an idea, but it's silly."

"What is it?"

"Well, I thought, maybe if we're touching when I go into Clay's dream, you'll be pulled into it too. I mean, who says the dream-visitor only works on one dragon at a time? Like I said, it's silly." Crimson whorls of embarrassment played around Glory's ears.

"No, it's a great idea. Devised by a great and powerful queen," Deathbringer said. Glory squashed the pink rosebuds forming along her wings. "Just one question though."

"Hmmm?"

"Why Clay's dream specifically?"

"I don't know. I just said the first name that came to mind."

Deathbringer hesitantly shifted closer to Glory and put one wing around her. She raised an eyebrow. **(Do dragons even have eyebrows?)**"What happened to the big bad assassin? If I didn't know better, I'd say you're just a big softie."

"I am not!"

"Sure you aren't."

"Glad to see you back to your sarcastic self again."

"Oh, so now I'm the sarcastic one? Like you're not?"

"Drama Queen." They sat together in silence, enjoying each other's company, and Deathbringer twined his tail around Glory's. She was just falling asleep against Deathbringer's chest when Mangrove came in with the pouch containing the dream-visitor hanging around his neck. She and Deathbringer leaped apart as the pink and blue waves in her scales gave way to dark purple with orange starbursts. Crimson spread over both rainwings.

"I, er, um," Glory took a deep breath to compose herself, assuming a queenly demeanor once more. Forcing a calm blue over her scales, she said, "Thank you, Mangrove. Um, you can have first pick of sun-time spots today."

"Thank you, Queen Glory." With a clumsy bow, Mangrove placed the dream-visitor on the floor and hightailed it out of there. Once he was gone, Glory reached out and placed one talon over Deathbringer's. With the other she held the dream-visitor to her forehead. She pictured Clay, his sweet, goofy grin, his loyalty to his friends, and voila, there he was.

"Clay!" Glory said happily. She didn't even bother to stop and kill the pink butterflies in her scales. Clay had apparently been trying to decide which fruit out of a large assortment to eat first, berries or melons, when Glory stepped into his dream.

"Glory! Deathbringer! How-"

"Dream-visitor," Deathbringer said. "Huh. It worked!"

"No! I didn't notice!" Glory said, rolling her eyes.

With a mock bow, Deathbringer said, "Clay, may I present, the Mistress of Mockery, Supreme Ruler of Sarcasm, Her Royal Snarkiness!" His shoulders shook with laughter, and Clay squashed smile.

"If you're done being complete idiots, we have an important message for you guys," Glory told Clay. The boys' laughter subsided. "Right. Now that we've sorted that out, where the crap are you guys? You've been missing for three days. Three days! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" Glory took a deep breath to get rid of the red that had begun to creep along her scales.

"We were captured by Scarlet. She's been torturing us for information."

"Wait. What information?"

Clay looked down and mumbled, "Shewantsustogiveheryourlocationbutwewon'tdoit."

"She what!? Three moons Clay! Why haven't you told her?" Glory asked.

Clay looked offended. "We wouldn't do that!" His form began to flicker. "No! I'm waking up! Scarlet must be back."

"Clay! Don't do this! Just tell her what she wants to know," Glory begged. "Wait, where are you being held?"

"I don't know! All we know is that we're underground."

"Just hold on! We'll find you!" And with that, Glory found herself back in the council room. She slowly raised her head, rage flickering in her eyes. "Deathbringer. Gather everyone in the pavilion. We're going to war."

**Um, I'm really, really sorry about this, but I think I'm gonna put this story on hold for a while. Not too long, I hope. I just got a sudden inspiration for a Percy Jackson fanfic, and I'm just itching to write it. So, if you like that series, please please please check it out! Just click on the blue ****SukoreanWarlord**** next to my profile pic, for those of you who didn't know how to do that. Again, I'm really sorry, but I'll still read all your reviews! S' all for now. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I am sooo sorry! I know! I should update more often. But I promise, I am really, REALLY SORRY! Um, yeah. Ok, I'll stop grovelling for forgiveness now. *gets up from knees and brushes dirt off of jeans* Oh yeah. I don't own WOF or any of the characters. For those of you who read this fanfic before I wrote this chapter, I added some stuff to chapter 5.**

**LongLiveThorn- Um, this is a torture story, so I kind of _have_ to hurt them. But don't worry, there will be a happy ending. If you don't like it, don't read it. But, anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Neo-Thanks!**

**Saphina-Thank you!**

**Guest-Thanks! :)**

**Glorybringer- Thanks! Um, despite how much I appreciate your review, I can't kill any of the dragonets. You see, I've already promised everyone a happy ending. Sorry! Tell you what. If I get a certain number of reviews, and that number shall remain secret, I will write another WOF torture story, but with tons of death.**

**SaberDragon20- Sorry!**

**Ebony-The-Dragon- Thank you much! And yes, Scarlet is insane.**

**Kitty- Wow. I'm sorry. You don't like the story any more? :°( Well, ok then. If you really feel that way, about Blister with Blaze's brain, I guess I could give her a second chance. Again, as I am no longer 'a person you can look up to', I apologize. My bad. I'm sorry you don't like it. :°(**

**FanFictionConnection-Thank**** you!**

**Dreadflyer- Yes! I've been waiting for a reviewer like you for ages! You want blood? I'll give you blood! You want gore and pain? Your wish is my command! You hear that peoples? This girl ain't gonna hold back any more, nuh-uh. Get ready for some violence!**

Clay growled with frustration, causing everyone to stare at him. Clay _never_ growled. He had seen Glory and Deathbringer! So close, but then Scarlet had to and wake him up. Speaking of which, said dragon was currently glaring down at him, apparently thinking he had been growling at her. "I see you figured out how your muzzles work. You know, you've only made it worse for yourselves. Now I have to try a different tactic."

Tsunami growled, struggling to stand. The poisoned scratch on he side was really taking it out of her. "Aw, shut up, eels for brains! Nobody wants to listen to your crap right now," she said, earning herself a punch to the ribs, courtesy of Scarlet. Everyone heard a loud _Crack!_ and she crumpled to the floor, struggling to breathe. Now Clay was mad, and he drew himself to his full height, taking a defensive position in front of Tsunami with a snarl, surprising even himself.

"Pick on someone your own size, you fox-hearted, squidbrained troll! You're nothing but a lowly scavenger! Tsunami was right. A swim with the electric eels would do you good."

Scarlet stared at him, momentarily frozen in shock. Then she shook herself out of her stupor and growled. "I was going to save your punishment for last, but since you're just so eager, I guess I'll have to do it now." Clay raised his head in a rare show of defiance.

"Bring it on, hag."

"Oh? Fine. You don't seem to care what I do to you, so maybe I'll have a little fun with your friends here instead." Scarlet drawled. Clay stiffened. "Yes," she continued. "I like the sound of that. And I'll make you watch every moment. You can hear them suffer, and know it's your fault they're in pain."

"Shut _up_!" Tsunami repeated. "Clay, don't listen to her! She's just trying to get inside your head! Don't let her!"

"Aren't you two quite the rebels? Well then. Guards! Take the SeaWing and the MudWing out of here." A troop of SkyWing soldiers came in and wrestled Tsunami and Clay out into the hallway, Scarlet a few paces behind them. Tsunami snarled and snapped at anyone who got too close her or Clay, the exception being Scarlet. She wasn't _that_ stupid. She and Clay had enough problems as it was.

When they arrived at the chamber that all Scarlet's prisoners knew and hated, the two dragonets were chained to the wall, and soldiers replaced their muzzles. Scarlet dismissed the guards and stroked a razor sharp blade lovingly. "Ready for round two, SeaWing?"


End file.
